Barricade (OUA)
Barricade is the second episode of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by Pokerox27 and developed by AquaSoloSky and JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis As the virus continues to spread, Paul and his group must figure out a way to block out the infected. However, many outside are rushing for safety. Plot The episode begins with a brief flashback. The O'Connors are eating their breakfast before Mike leaves, in order to arrive at the festival early. Lily bids him farewell, before looking at Mitchell across the street. We then return to the present as the group stands in silence, shocked over Walter's death. Nina returns with many guns and asks what exactly is going on. Max then begins to explain that over the past months there had been many reports of people getting sick and attacking others. Nothing stopped them except a shot to the head. Rebecca asks why the news hadn't been alerted, when Max reveals that the government didn't want to world in a state of panic. Back outside, Terry is seen fleeing from an infected before tripping over. She screams before the infected is hit with a crowbar. Connor then helps her up. We return to the flashback where Lily is seen getting her kids into the car. Tyler wonders why they're even going to the festival due to it being "so boring". Wendy helps Brianna into the car and tells him that they're only going to see their dad open it. They then could leave whenever they wanted. Back in the bar, Max continues his story revealing that whenever people were bitten, they would fall sick and turn. Before he can continue his story however, there is banging from the doors. Terry and Connor continue fleeing from the infected, passing everyone who calls for help. Until Connor sees Sally. He makes his way over to her and calls for her. Sally sees him and begins rushing over, with two others. She introduces them as Todd and Jay. Todd asks about where they're going to go and Connor says that they're going to the bar he saw the others go to. Back in the flashback, Lily re-enters her house. She grabs her purse before a hand grabs her. She's about to scream, when she sees that it's Mitchell. She smiles and kisses him, asking if he wants a lift to the festival. He politely declines and promises to see here there for some "alone time". Lily then leaves the house and her family begin to drive up to the festival. Returning to the bar, Paul and his group begin to push against the doors. Ignoring the sreaming from outside. Beths pleads with her father to let them in, but Dan intervenes, saying that any of them could be bitten. Anne agrees but then hears Sally's voice. Shocked she quickly opens the doors, letting a relatively large group of people in. Max asks if any of them were bitten, to which there is no reply. Anne tearfully hugs Sally, until Mike angrily asks why she did it. Anne says that they were her friends, and none of them were bitten anyways. Mike then states that even though no one who came in were bitten, if they had, everyone could be in danger. Due to the large distraction, infected begin to slam against the doors and the despite the group's best efforts they get in. Some people who came in with Sally and Connor are immediately pulled into the large group and devoured. However, Todd begins to push them outside, getting many bites. After the doors close, the group finally proceeds to barricade the doors. Benji suggests that someone keeps an eye on them at all times. After the panic is finally over, Terry sees her father's corpes and begins to sob over it. Co-Stars * Natalie Alyn Lind as Terry McCloud * Bailee Madison as Brianna O'Connor * Jamie Dornan as Jay * David Henrie as Todd Uncredited * W. Earl Brown as Walter McCloud Deaths * Numerous festival goers * Todd Trivia * Although appearing, the O'Connors family is still left unknown due to them only appearing in flashbacks. This is the same for Mitchell. * First appearance of Lily O'Connor * First appearance of Tyler O'Connor * First appearance of Wendy O'Connor * First appearance of Brianna O'Connor * First appearance of Mitchell * First appearance of Jay * First (and Last) appearance of Todd * Last appearance of Walter McCloud (Corpse)